percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rise Of The Monsters: Chapter 2
Josh's P.O.V The Olympian Gods had been unfair to me. The Olympian Fire may carry strong magic, and I could have wield it but I am not the one who stole it. Prometheus may be inside Lady Philia's household, but he had overlooked one thing. Gods and Titans can be in multiple places at once. I closed my eyes, began my self-induced coma and began imagining things. The first thing I imagine is this hideous creature that has a trumpet like crest,a large red vocal sac and a flat fan-like tail that turns red when angered and bright green while fatigued. This monster can imitate the roars of other monsters. This one stretches for about 5 meters long, 2 meters wide and a height of 2.5 meters. I made up a name for it. I called it Qurupeco. I know it's a strange name, but nonetheless, I just made it up. The other monster that I imagined is the one that had hoodlike crest on its neck. It is unknown what that does but it's back lies its strength. It has dermal spikes on its back that is used to store enough electricity to make the ocean surge. This one dwells underwater, but this one can come up to the land also, and I call this one Lagiacrus. Then, there was this dragon that had two horns on its head, and it charges viciously towards the aggressor. It's armoring plates is so dense that even a wall of force will only injure him slightly, not kill him. I call this one Diablos because it has two horns protruding on its head. Then there was this monster where its tail and heads looked identical, and this monster can surround itself with poison and can spit poison at its prey. It can also cling to the ceilings very easily. This one is Gigginox. The next monster is something that you guys don't wanna know. I imagined this one to be just 2 and a half times larger than the kraken. It has dolphin like features but this one is larger than the kraken. This one is called Delphinus Gigas. Then there is this water giant that is able to walk the surfaces of the earth. His devastating size makes him nearly unstoppable. His body is made from water, and he is just slightly bigger than the storm giant Typhon. The monster's name is Hydrogigante. There were so many monsters that I cannot count it all. My mind is now thirsty for revenge. This war will be on a whole new level anyone has ever seen before. The gods will be overwhelmed by the sheer number of monsters that they will go down to stress. I imagined the monsters that I created began to multiply in numbers. The monster that is able to spit poison had poison powerful enough to poison even the protogenoi gods. Soon enough, the number of the monsters that I had created began to overwhelm the current human population in the world, and spread the monsters across the globe. This one power to create the monsters from my imagination is very powerful indeed. This is because one of my godly relatives is Chaos, so I was able to create any kind of monsters out of nothing. Category:The Rise of The Monsters Category:Chapter Page